


Medicine

by ShiveringPixels



Series: Bad Things Happen in Imper Forest [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Common Cold, Next Generation, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiveringPixels/pseuds/ShiveringPixels
Summary: As always, Winter comes down with a cold and her mother takes care of her... as always...





	Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Nothing, unless you count sickness  
> Prompt: Common Cold

_Achoo!_

Winter had sneezed for the 5th time today, and it was only morning. Snot dribbled down from her reddish nose, picking up a tissue to wipe it away. It wasn't a surprise Winter came down with a cold, she always had. She lived with constant snow, didn't help that her mother had snow powers as well. It wasn't new.

Winter was on her bed, tissues laid askew on the floor, all crumbed up and used. Normally, she would have thrown the tissues away, the trash can was only a few feet away, but she wasn't feeling it. 

Her mother walking in, something in her hand. Once Winter saw what it was, she began to grimace. It was medicine. Sure, she was used to the colds, she didn't mind them, but, she absolutely _hated_ medicine. It tasted like bitter juice and metal she would say. "Hi, Winter sweetie." Her mother said, voice soft. 

"Hi Mama..." Winter groaned. She was tired, very tired. But she knew her parents wouldn't let her sleep all day unless she has taken her medicine. 

"I've got your medicine, Winter." Her mother said.

"Do I have to take it?" Winter asked, before coughing slightly. "I don't like medicine..." 

"I'm sorry sweetie, but it's the only way to help you feel better." Her mother answered. "You've taken medicine before, what's the problem now?" 

"Medicine just taste... funny to me..." Winter said, sinking into the bed. Her mother sighed before taking off the cap of the medicine bottle and pouring some onto a spoon. 

"Come on sweetie, you have to take your medicine." her mother calmly said. Winter looked at the spoonful of medicine for moments, looking uneasy. Her mother sighed again. "Winter please... it'll help you feel better." 

Winter stood silent and looked at the spoon and sighed. She opened her mouth a bit, allowing her mom to put to spoon of medicine inside. She closed her mouth a swallowed, grimacing and coughing a bit as she did. Her mother smiled. "Wasn't so hard, was it sweetie?" 

"I guess..." Winter said, before sneezing. Her mother patted her head gently and pulled her bed sheet over her even more. 

"Now, get some rest, you're soup will be made soon." she said. Winter's mom walked out her room, slowly closing the door behind her. Winter sighed, before sneezing again and coughing some more. 

Sometimes the common cold can really be unfair. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet


End file.
